


When you see it

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, art gallery, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three weeks since Tsukishima started working at Neko Art Gallery and every day, like clockwork, a guy came in to stare at this hideous painting. And Tsukishima knows that it shouldn’t bother him, it really shouldn’t…but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you see it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 1st. Prompt: Visiting

He was here again.

Tsukishima watched the tall figure, as the stranger walked past the art students, making his way towards the contemporary artists’ section.

It has been three weeks since Tsukishima started working at Neko Art Gallery and every day, like clockwork, a guy came in to stare at this _hideous_ painting. And Tsukishima knows that it shouldn’t bother him, it really shouldn’t…but it does.

The painting, just a freaking volleyball on an empty court isn’t the worst piece that was ever to be. But, Tsukishima thought, as he put new pamphlets to the contemporary artists’ section, it might be a close second. And this guy, this tall, ~~impressive~~ guy with broad shoulders and messy hair, who Tsukishima seems unable take his eyes off, came in every day, sat in front of that _thing_ for nearly an hour and left!

Tsukishima huffed in annoyance. He was supposed to help Daichi-san with the new exhibit, it wasn’t like he had anytime fooling around and _yet_ , here he was; standing at the corner and watching a stranger stare at a frustrating painting. And he didn’t know why he didn’t just leave. The painting was horrendous, the guy…he was…

Tsukishima frowned absentmindedly.

The guy had no taste…he was probably just some-

 _He_ was looking at him.

Tsukishima blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed the stare. Suddenly feeling nervous, he dumped the rest of the pamphlets into the boxes and turned to leave.

“Hey!”

_Great…_

Upon hearing the stranger’s calm voice, Tsukishima halted, then turning his head slightly regarded him above his shoulder.

“Yes,” he answered, dropping the “sir” that he always used when conversing with the visitors. That may have been a mistake…

Because now a smirk decorated the guy’s face, his eyes shining. Further turning his body towards Tsukishima, the stranger tilted his head a little. “You’ve been watching me for the past two weeks,” he stated, his tone calm but certain.

Startled, Tsukishima averted his eyes, his face tense. So, he had been noticed. Surely careless on his part but this guy…he was still a tasteless idiot.

“And you’ve been wasting your time, staring at that joke of a painting for the past three weeks.”

As he watched, the stranger raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting Tsukishima to insult him. And Tsukishima knew what his taunting words did to others, how they pushed people away, made them angry. Frowning, he silently admitted that, this couldn’t bode well for his new job. He was just about to decide on something to soften the blow and stop this turning into a complaint when the stranger snorted.

_Huh?_

Then, passing a quick look at the painting, the guy smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It’s pretty ugly, isn’t it?”

_Now… **that** was unexpected._

Frowning Tsukishima turned towards the visitor. “Yes, it is.”

Stranger’s smile got even wider, something dark passing through his eyes. For a brief second, Tsukishima had this uncomfortable feeling, like he was missing something, then the stranger’s eyes turned kinder.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said, offering his hand.

His hand was big, clean, a red and black band circling his wrist. Taking a couple steps, Tsukishima gave a brief shake. “Tsukishima Kei” he said, refusing to offer his card. Besides Kuroo seemed in no such hurry either, instead he was more interested in surveying him.

“So,” he said after a brief pause. “Why do you think it is a joke, Tsukishima-san?”

Lips thinning, Tsukishima regarded the painting with a flat expression. “You mean beside the problems with its blunt composition and uninspired colors? It lacks emotion”

Kuroo Tetsurou turned his head to look at the painting. “Yes, like it means nothing.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but look at Kuroo’s face, resentment, frustration but also _sadness_ … And this shouldn’t have meant anything. Tsukishima knew he was being illogical, getting curious about some guy who wouldn’t stop visiting a horrible painting. But that look on his face…

“Why do you keep coming to look at it?” he blurted.

Kuroo blinked, and then tore his gaze away from the painting. When his eyes focused on Tsukishima’s it felt like he was giving him a secret.

“It reminds me of what is important.”

Something in his voice was different, made his calm voice, his playful smirk and those shining eyes… made all of them look vulnerable. Tsukishima took a breath to ground his scattering thoughts.

“And what is it?” he asked, his voice coming softer then he intended.

Rising up from his seat, Kuroo took a few steps, now his face closer and those lips distracting. Then he gave Tsukishima another kind smile.

“That, the end always starts a beginning, Tsukishima-san”

His lips looked so… Realizing he was staring, Tsukishima swallowed and averted his eyes. Absentmindedly he pushed his glasses up.

“Still it doesn’t mean you should waste your time looking at it,” he muttered, his voice low.

Kuroo snorted, now that playful smile spreading across his face. “Who said, that was the _only_ reason I came here?”

_Seriously..was he..was he flirting?_

Sneaking a brief glance to the smirk on Kuroo’s face, Tsukishima turned his eyes away. He wasn’t sure if he could ask Kuroo about his other reason, but before he could make up his mind, Kuroo had walked past Tsukishima, his broad shoulders brushing his for a brief moment and causing Tsukishima’s heart to leap.

“Tsukishima-san, please give my apologies to Daichi, and tell him that I changed my mind and I’ll come to the exhibit opening”

Tsukishima turned towards him in surprise. _How did he even kno-_

“After all, it simply won’t do, if the artist doesn’t make it to his own exhibit, hmm?” Sending him a smirk over his shoulder, Kuroo waved at him, his tone annoying with sweetness, like a cat who just got the cream. “Later, Tsukishima-san, I’ll visit soon.”

Tsukishima stood, his back tense, his lips pulled down by a frown and watched Kuroo’s retreating back. Then, in annoyance he turned his eyes back to the hideous painting. At the bottom, almost unrecognized in the shadow of the ball were two merged letters: _K.T._

It had been three weeks since Tsukishima had started working at Neko Art Gallery and every day, like clockwork, a guy came in to stare at his hideous painting. And today was the day when Tsukishima met him, Kuroo Tetsurou, the artist.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I couldn't get this idea of Kuroo taking up painting after he had to quit volleyball due to an injury, out of my head. So I had to write it :) As always comments are appreciated!


End file.
